kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Omen
is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Synopsis to be added Plot Yusuke turns into Titan Form. As he battles, Ichijo hits the Unidentified Lifeform with one of the specialized bullets, which drives it into the water. Kantou University Hospital, 2:04 p.m. Yusuke comments to Tsubaki about the vision he received. Ichijo then tells Tsubaki that the bodies of the new victims are being brought to the hospital for autopsy. Yusuke asks if he can visit Chouno, and Tsubaki approves it. Bunkyou District-Pore Pore, 2:17 p.m. Nana requests that her uncle taste-test donuts so she can give them to Yusuke. Once he tries them, he lies and says that they taste terrible. She then gives him the box of them, and he then grabs them and bites into them all and says that they’re his now. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 2:21 p.m. Sakurako gets another call from Jean, who says that the items they found earlier have assembled into one solid object and that he’ll be sending it over to the Collaborative Investigations HQ for analysis. Kantou University Hospital, 2:47 p.m. Tsubaki dissects one of the corpses, who was a construction worker. He comments to Ichijo that he had over a hundred bite wounds on his body. When Ichijo points out a cut on his forearm, Tsubaki tells him that that injury took place before the attack. Ichijo then gets a call from an officer at the scene that describes that the Unidentified Lifeform had suddenly changed its target. Ichijo thinks that it may have something to do with the autopsied victim’s cut. Ra-Baruba-Da and several other Gurongi come across an injured Me-Biran-Gi. Zu-Gooma-Gu tries to take his bracelet, but he refuses. Me-Gyarido-Gi then discovers a truck, and in attempting to back it up, causes a sort of hallucinogenic trip for the Gurongi. Kantou University Hospital, 3:01 p.m. Yusuke watches as Chouno wakes up, and introduces himself as one of Ichijo’s friend. Chouno ignores him. Yusuke then asks why he looks up to the Unidentified Lifeforms, and Chouno replies that he wouldn’t understand. Yusuke replies that it’s natural that nobody can truly understand what somebody else is feeling, but you can usually work something out if you talk. Yusuke then asks Chouno if he’s alive, and tells him that if he’s still alive, he should have fun living. At this, Chouno declares that Yusuke doesn’t understand, and attempts to leave. Tsubaki and Ichijo enter the room at this point, and Tsubaki stop him from exiting. Ichijo then takes Yusuke out of the room, and tells him that Unidentified Lifeform #23 is attracted to blood, and that the police will take advantage of that in order to lure it out. Tsubaki then asks Chouno if he knows about his condition, and he replies that he isn’t afraid of dying. He then says that Unidentified Lifeforms are the same as him, and want humans to disappear. Tsubaki then takes Chouno with him, and shows him one of the corpses, and tells him that is what death is. Chouno grabs his mouth is disgust. He then shows him the knife he got from Ichijo, and tells him to think seriously about what death means, hands him the blade, and tells Chouno that whatever he does with it is up to him. Kurougatake-North Excavation Site, 3:17 p.m. The researchers pack up the objects, and load them into a truck. Jean requests to ride in one of the patrol cars that will accompany the truck to the Investigations HQ. Koutou District-Arakawa, 4:05 p.m. Ichijo boards a small motorboat with several gallons of blood and his rifle. As the boat moves, he releases the blood into the water. Chuuou Expressway-Suwa Service Area, 4:12 p.m. The convoy with the artifacts takes a ten-minute break. As the truck stops, the objects inside the truck begin to rattle. Chouno hears the radio report of Unidentified Lifeform #23 while in a taxi and requests a stop. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 4:17 p.m. Sakurako notices a character in the texts that means ‘form of a beetle.’ Chuuou Expressway-Suwa Service Area, 4:21 p.m. As they return to the cars, the truck begins to shake, until a large beetle-like object emerges from the top and starts flying towards Tokyo. As it does, Yusuke gets another vision of it. As Jean takes a look at the back of the truck, he sees that the beetle decimated most of the back. Ichijo gets a report of what happened to the truck just as Unidentified Lifeform #23 hits the bottom of his motorboat. Yusuke then transforms into Dragon Form in order to jump and reach the boat and ends up getting himself, Unidentified Lifeform #23, and Ichijo into the river. Chouno reaches the riverbank as Kuuga and Unidentified Lifeform #23 fight. Unidentified Lifeform #23 then jumps in front of him, and identifies him as prey and attempts to kill him, but is stopped by Yusuke, who jumps out of the river. As Unidentified Lifeform #23 slices a rod, Yusuke grabs it and turns it into a staff, which he uses to land the finishing blow with. Once he transforms back, he looks at Chouno, who is ashamed that Yusuke saved him. The beetle is then seen flying over a forest. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form, Titan Form, Dragon Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 12, . *The song playing when Me-Gyarido-Gi backs up the truck was "Blue Velvet" by Bobby Vinton. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 4 features episodes 13-16. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 4, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes